The Miserable life of Mikan Sakaura
by yukibby
Summary: Mikan is feeling pain and all of her friends from the elementarty school buliding hates her. Now she is in Middle school and each day she is becoming more and more depressed. would she be able to be back normal or will she dies from suffering?
1. prologue

Summary: Mikan is feeling pain and all of her friends from the elementary school building hated her. Now she is in middle school, she is becoming more and more depressed as days went by. When will she be able to become herself? or would she dies from all those suffering?

**PROLOGUE**

Everyday Mikan would do the same thing over and over again. She

would wakeup very late, run to class, crash into Natsume, have a

fight with him, greets everyone happily, and try to hug Hotaru but

then she would get shot by her baka gun. As day went by, Mikan found out that

Natsume had a crush on her and plan to ask her out. As that day arrived, she went on a

date with Natsume to the carnival. He ask her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. They

were a happy couple and everyone was glad that they finally got together. One day,

while they were in class, Narumi told the class that they will be haveing a new student

with them. The new girl came into the class and introduce herself as Lauran Blake. A

transfer student from AA America. Her alice is able to inflict pain,hypnotized, and

transformation. Allowing her to only transfer to any kind of animals. But the teachers

only know that she is able to transfer. Narumi place her next to Natsume. While Mikan is

on the other side. Naruim annouce to the class that it a free day and left the room.

Mikan walk over to Lauran and said "Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan!"

Lauran repiled "hey, Lauran Blake the name. Dont ware it out."

"Nice to meet you Blake Lauran. But call me Mikan."

"Eh? Just call me Lauran."

While everyone introduce themself to Lauran, Lauran was busy staring at Natsume.

One day, Natsume told Mikan to meet him under their Tree. While Mikan getting ready,

Lauran went to the tree and talk to Natsume. She told him how much she love him. But

he doesn't love her back and the only one he will love and always will be Mikan. After

hearing those words from Natsume, she got furious. And used her hypnotized alice.

Natsume got hypnotized. Lauran know that Mikan is almost near the tree and command

him to kiss her. He obey. Mikan saw them. Natsume and Lauran stop and whisper to

Natsume to breakup with Mikan. He followed her command and crushed Mikan heart.

Mikan run through the school crying inside her room. The next day, Mikan didn't attend

class. And everyone was wondering why. When everyone saw Natsume and Lauran

walking into class holding hand and kissing they all found out why. Hotaru shot Natsume

with her Baka Gun. Everyone grew silent. But Natsume and Lauran just walk to their

seat. Hotaru, Anna, Koko, and Ruka went and check on Mikan. She was still crying.

"Hotaru! sobs I cant believe Natsume! sobs"

Everyone just stay quiet. Letting Mikan cry. As Mikan stay inside her room, everyone

know why Mikan wasn't in class and what is up with Natsume and Lauran. When Mikan

finally showed up for class, everyone gave her attention. Lauran got jealouse that Mikan

got all the attention. As day went by, it turns into months. Lauran hypnotized everyone

making them turn against Mikan. One day, Mikan was talking a walk. And Lauran show

up and use her inflict pain into Mikan. Making her suffer. Mikan try to use her

Nullification but it doesn't work on Laurans alices.

Mikan went and told Hotaru, but she didn't believe Mikan. She went and told the

teachers. But no one believe them. Because Lauran can't get new alices. Lauran laugh

and everyone give Mikan the "look". Mikan saw Natsume and yell," YOUR

GIRLFRIEND IS EVIL! AND WHATEVER SHE SAYING IS NOT TRUE!" Lauran walk by

and see them both talking. She went to Natsume side and whisper into his ear.

Natsume didn't believe her. He repiled what Lauran told him to say. "Your just jealouse

of Lauran and stop making up lies. By the way when I told you that I love you, it was all

a lie! I just need someone to mess around with. Because I got tired of those other girls

and you were different. I will always Love Lauran! So get that through your head!"

As natsume say that, the words keep on echoing inside Mikan mind. Lauran bursted into

tears. "Natsume sobs Mikan sobs is makeing sobs me feel horriblesobs" Mikan

scream "ARGH! I am Not! And your stupid Girlfriend is such a FAKE!" Natsume burns

Mikans hair and said "Stay away from me and Lauran! I don't want to see your ugly

face again!" Mikan runs to Hotaru who now has Ruka as her boyfirend. She cried the

whole way and Hotaru is sick of Mikan and her lies about Lauran. So Hotaru left.

Leaving Mikan alone with Ruka. "Mikan don't cry." said Ruka. Hotaru came back. "Ruka!

you are not able to talk to Mikan anymore. And Mikan, We are not friends and we were

never friends!" After Hotaru saying those words, Mikan left. Now every day, everyone

gives Mikan glares. Peoples teasing and bullying her. As Mikan started middle school,

She has gotten a new alice called C.E.S (**Copy, Steal, and Erase**) though no one knew

about it except Persona and the other teachers. Mikan soon stop being her Bubbly,

Happy and Foolish self. Her teacher name Mr. Kazuki won't allow Mikan to use any of

her alices by giving her a very powerful Alice Bracelet that cant come off. Which need all

the principal alices to be taken off. She could only use her alice for 10 second. And after

that 10 second, she will be shocked and wont be able to use her alice until next month.

Mikan was hated by all the teachers except Narumi who is her only friend so far. She

start working for the AA and exhausted everyday. When she goes on her mission, the

school principal will use their alices and take the bracelet off. She doesn't go to D.A.

classes. Because she isn't allow to go there or peoples will know something is up.

Mikan get very lonely just haveing Narumi as a friend.

* * *

more will be here in 3 days. im still working. kuhz my idiotic sister is taking forever to write it. . sorry

reviews please.

thanks

yukibby


	2. Meeting the Twins

**CHAPTER 1: NEW FRIENDS**

**Mikan POV**

RRRRRRRRinnng RRRRRRinnng

"Ugh! What another horrible day!"

I got dress and went to class as usual seeing everyone glared at me as I walk by.

I walk into the class of 5C going to the back of the room to my seat. Which has

to behind Natsume and Lauran. As I stared at the chalkboard in front of the

classroom, in came the bastard Natsume and the bitch Lauran, hugging

and kissing as they walk.

"UGH! Why do they do that every stinking days? Thats is disgusting! Don't they

have any dignaty? Even when Mr. Arrogant came in he doesn't care."

**Mikan call Mr.Kazuik Mr. Arrogant**

**Mikan POV END**

Then Mr. Kazuki came in and told the class to be seated. "Today class we will

have two new students!" said, Mr. Kazuki very cranky **he act like jin jin except **

**worse Mikan becareful!**

The class is whispering "I hope the new students is a girl" yell a boy. "No I bet its

boy!" yell another girl. Mr. Kazuki yell, "AY! Come in now!" In came a girl with

black hair that reaches her back with green Hi-Lites. She have black eyes that no

one could tell her expression. She have fair skin tone and her lips were pale.

The class start yelling _**kawaii**_! "Now Miss introduce yourself" said Mr. Arrogant.

Out came a very shy quiet voice from the girl. "Hi my name is Nakashima

Miharu, I'm 12 years old." "Your partner will be Miss Sakaura she the one with

the pigtails" said Mr. Kazuki. "Ask her any question you want. Today will also be

a free day because of another teacher meeting. So you may take your seat next

to Miss Sakaura." As Mr. Kazuki turn to leave, a boy yell "Where the other new

student?" But Mr. Arrogant just ignored his question and leave. Nakashima walk

quietly to her seat while the class just stare at her. As soon as she got to her

desk, the whole class just came and ask her question. "What your star ranking?"

ask a girl. "um special star." replied Nakashima. "whats your alice!" ask Anna.

"its Wind." After all the question were answer, Lauran turn around and told

Nakashima "Don't you get near my Natsume! And don't act better than me!"

Nakashima just sat there not saying anything. _**POOF! **_Out came a girl that look

excactly look like Nakashima but she was a few inches taller, have blue Hi-Lites

and she wore heavy dark makeup. She have her headphone on blasting loud

rock music. The class just stare at her looking confused. "AHHH! Who is this

girl? How she get here? She look excatly like the new girl!" Lauran yell.

As the girl lower her headphone, she said, "Hey sis! What did I missed? I kinda

overslept for 2hr and a half." "Dang sis! Not again? You didn't miss much. Just

the introduction and our partner." Nakashima said. "Oh ok then. Woah?! Class is

still in session? By the way everyone i'm Yoshikuni Miharu, as everyone can see

that Nakashima and I look the same because were twin." said Yoshikuni.

RRingggg RRingg

"Oh its lunch time!" Nakashima said turning around to Mikan. "Um Sakaura,

where do we go for lunch?" "Just call me Mikan and follow me." replied Mikan.

"Oh ok then Mikan! Lets go eat!" Yoshikuni repiled.

The twin quickly followed Mikan and sat with her at lunch. "Uhhh... Why are you

guys sitting with me?" Mikan ask. "Kuz you seem nice and" said Yoshikuni

"Seemed lonely and might need some friends" said Nakashima "So we are going

to tell you about us. And then you can tell us about you" Mikan smile for the first

time since 2 years. " We will start first" said Nakashima. "Ok then we are from

Alice Academy America. Got sent here after our parents die in the car accident,

so we could be closer to our grandpa. My Alices is Fire and teleportation. We

both are special star. I'm normally queit, obsessed with bands. So that why I

always have music on. And I love giving MAKEOVERS. I always have to bailed

my idiotic crazy sister out of troubles."

Yoshikuni said. "Oh dang. Sounds fun. Well me, I've been living with my grandpa

forever. Life its ok. But if you guys sit with me, everyone will start hating you.

Because of what happen in the past. You guys must wonder why. It stated back

in elementary. Natsume is my ex, he brokeup with me for that girl Lauran. She

used her alices for everyone to turn against me. So that is the headline of my

stories." "WOAH that evil witch!" Yoshikuni "Don't worry Mikan we will always be

here for you." "Next is my turn! I'm usually happy, quiet, and love to do crazy

things. so dont be suprise if I drag you into one of my evil schemes.

MWHAHAHAHAHA . Well my Alices are Wind and Mind Reading. Boring Special

Star and in the D.A. classes. With Evil Persona. that is my future Idiotic cousin

In-law. Talking about Persona I just have a EVIL Scheme." said Nakashima

**EVIL LOOK and LAUGHTER **

As the girls enjoy their lunches, the Wicked Witch of the Whole World came by

with her Natsume. "Yo! New girls! Why you hangout with the loser freak Mikan?

Come and join us. You be popular hanging with us." Lauran said. "But why

should we even listen to you the Evil Witch of the Whole Wide World?" replied

Yoshikuni "And we don't want to catch your stupidity." add Nakashima. The twins

start laughing. And Nakashima "accidentaly" spill her lunches on Lauran.

Everyone turn and look and the cafeteria went silent. "UGH you stuip retarded

bitch! You will pay what you have done! Baby! Look what those idiots did to my

new shirt! 1000 yens!" "Wha? huh? I thought you got it from the trash can."

Natsume said. Everyone in the cafeteria started to laugh hard. "By the way, why

did you decided to talk to them anyways?" "Well if you know were the famous

rock band in America call **Midnight Rose** that is looking for a lead singer." said

Yoshikuni. "OK audition will be tomorrow night at 6pm in our room." added

Nakashima. The twins and Mikan stood up and left the cafeteria to go under the

Sakaura tree in the East part of the special star room. "Mikan, do you sing?" ask

Nakashima. "Er.. yes but not really good tho." "Sing something for us!" say

Yoshikuni. "ahh ok then but ima sing my original."

_  
You're always trying to figure out  
What I am all about  
If you don't know what the answer is  
Then just shut up and kiss_

_It shouldn't take forever  
To put it all together_

_CHORUS:  
If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is 69_

_Is it a minus or a plus  
Does enough equal enough  
If you can't do the math  
Then nothing adds up  
Tell me why I'm here_

_Sure I want someone to understand  
But I don't need the stress  
I'm not about being analyzed  
Like it's some kind of test_

_Don't have to be a genius  
To figure what's between us_

_CHORUS_

_You can spend your whole life analyzing  
Justifying, quantifying, and dividing  
'Till there's nothing anymore  
Why don't you just close your eyes  
And kiss my lips and let it go  
Just let it flow  
It's what I'm waiting for_

_Don't have to be a genius  
To figure what's between us_

_CHORUS 2X_

The twin clap their hands. "Wow your amazing! Mikan come to the audition

tomorrow please" said Nakashima. "Alright then I will, I'm free tomorrow."

As the girls talk to get to know each other more, Persona came by and told

Mikan that the twin is on her team for the mission. "Nakashima your name on

mission is the Green Lotus and Yoshikuni is the Black Rose. Mikan is the White

cat. Your mission is to retrive the list that have all the AAO hideouts. And get

Yuki Cross that have the Alice Explosion. She got kidnap by the AAO on her way

here. You will be leaving in 2hr." "But Daifuku! Why so early? We just got here."

said the twin, **Daifuku is a Japanese cake. The twin call Persona Daifuku **

**because thats his fav. cake and eat it all with out sharing**

"Dont call me Daifuku in public. Its embarrasing" said Persona. "WOAHHH

Persona. Embarrased? What a Shock. What happen to the Real Persona?" said

Mikan. "WHAT you said Mikan? You guys better go or ima make you girls clean

my dirty room! You remeber how my room look like right Mikan." said Persona.

Mikan got up and took the twins into a run. While they were running, they did not

notice that Lauran was listening to their conversation. She is shock that Persona

let the twins call him Daifuku. When the girls left for their mission, Lauran

decided to make her own band. And the audition will be the same day as the

**Midnight Rose**.

* * *

**YAY chapter 2! ****The song that Mikan sing is call The Math by Hilary Duff  
**

**Reviews please.  
Thanks!**


	3. Tryouts!

CHAPTER 3: TRYOUTS!

The girls went on their mission. When they got there the secret hideout was full

of the AAO guys. Mikan used her C.S.E **COPY. STEAL. ERASE **Alice and

froze time. But Nakashima and Yoshikuni is able to move too. So the girls punch

and kick the guys. After the punch and kicking were done, the girls brought out a

rope and tied the guys together and tape their mouth shut. In the far corner, they

found Yuki Cross uncoucious. Mikan and Yoshikuni went and grab the list **there **

**was a box with a big letter saying "THE LIST" **After they got everything and

about to leave, Yoshikuni left a black rose and Nakashima left her green lotus.

**those are their marks** When they are far enough, Mikan let time move and

teleport them back to the Academy. When they got back to the Academy, Mikan

and Yoshikuni took Yuki to the Academy Hospital. While persona and nakashima

got Yuki enroll in class. 4hr later, Yuki finally woke up and ask where she at. The

girls told her where and how she got to the hospial. She thanks the girls for

rescuing her. They got to know eache other and she plays the drum. The next

day, Mikan and Yoshikuni is still sleeping. Class is starting in 30min. Yuki and

nakasshima try to wake them up. They dump water on Yoshikuni and stuff

Howalon down Mikan mouth. They got to class Mr. Arrogant introduce Yuki to

the class. Her partner is Yoshikuni. During lunch they had heard that Lauran is

making her own band and its the same tryouts as the Midnight Rose.

RINGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGG!! School is over.The girls got ready for

them peoples to try out. They had set up everything. Waiting for the peoples to

tryouts. As the Hour went by, the girls got bored. So they start messing around

with the insturment. Later everyone that was trying out for Laurans band came

running to the Midnight Rose. Lauran and her band that included Anna, Permy

and Luna were there. She got mad how the Midnight Rose were popular than her

own band. Everyone applaused they girls found there band mate. So when

everything was finally done, the group decided to go and meet Narumi. "hey

Naru," said Mikan. "Mikannnnnnn my daughter finally came. Who are they? Your

new friends? Ahhh you seem much happier than before." exclaim Narumi.

Mikan introduce everyone to Narumi. They all chat happily. Before they left,

Narumi got a suprise for Mikan. "Guys! You may finally come out now" said

Narumi. "What are you doing here" Mikan ask.

* * *

AHHH it short. sorry. i didnt kno what to put in this chapter. the other chapeter might be boring. sorry. kuhz i dont kno what to put in the story now.

so sorry once again.

reviews please.

yukibby


	4. Supries!

CHAPTER 4: SUPRISE?

"MIKAN!!" the boys yell and ran to give her a hug. Mikan just stand

there wondering how on earth Yuu and Koko back in Japan."We both

got transfer back! And misses you guys so much." said Yuu. While

the gang talk and catch up. everyone knows eachother. becuse they

all used to go to the same school So they all walk to the Sakaura

tree which is Mikan and the band new spot. "Mikan, whatever happen

to Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru?" ask Koko. As long as Koko ask her

about them, she suddenly bursted into tears. So then Yoshikuni told

them the story that Mikan told her. After the story were told, the boys

dont understand why they would do that along with the whole school.

While they talk, it got late and tomorrow, they all decide to meet at

the bus at 10 am to go to Central Town.

When Mikan walk to her room, she saw her door was open. Lauran

was inside. "You bitch! You and your Stupid band took Natsume and

everyone with your dumb music!"

_"Natsume_? He was there? I didnt see him!"

"YEAH! RIGHT! Ever since he listen to your band playing, he have been ignoring me! Now its time for you to pay!"

Lauran used her torture alice. Cuts marks and brusies could be seen

all over her body. An hour had pass and Mikan begged Lauran to

stop but she didn't until her cell ring. She left Mikan hurting in her

room.

Mikan POV

_Why does everything have to happen to me?! I did nothing wrong. _

_She already took everything from me! Mikan cry herself to sleep._

Natsume POV

_Mikan. Why do you have to breakup with me? I dont even remember _

_what I did I miss you so much. I want you back in my life. _

The next day, the group got ready to meet each other. Mikan wore

jean and a long sleeve shirt whit a pink tank on top. So no one could

see the marks. As everyone met up at the bus stop, everyone getting

excited. Its been forever since they went to Central Town. The first

thing they did was got some Howalan. The six friends went and did

some shopping as time went by they have fun.

_RUMBLE RUMBLE _"Opps sorry. I guess I'm hungry." Yuki said.

"Oh yeah it pass lunch time. I guess we all should go and eat." pipe in Yuu.

"Lets get food."Yoshikuni said.

"Where to then?" ask Nakashima.

"How about Strawberry Cafe. Its been a while since we all went" said

Koko.

The group decided to eat at Strawberry Cafe. They order food. When

the food finally arrive, Yoshikuni plate was filled with 10 different

orders. Everyone just stared at her eating. "Oh yeah did I mention

she loves food?" said Nakashima. After everyone finished their meal,

the girls went to the restroom to freshen up while Koko and Yuu paid

the bills. "Looks like you got a thing for Nakashima." Koko read Yuu

mind. "AHHHH Koko! How many times do I have to tell you to stop

reading my mind. And please dont tell anyone. I'm begging you or else I'm telling Yoshikuni."

"I didn't know that you could be so evil and cruel."

While the girls were in the restroom, they were talking about how

much Nakashima likes Yuu and Yoshikuni likes Koko. Mikan thinks its

sweet that they like eachother.

They went to the boys and headed back to the Academy. Headed to

Yuki room to gather all the insturment and set everything up on the

roof for tomorrow pratice.

After everything were done, they all headed to Mikan room to watch

Azumi 1 and 2. Everyone said their bye until tomorrow they will meet

up at the roof for pratice.

As the girls went up to the roof, Yuu and Koko was already there

looking at the broken insturment.

"Who would do such a thing?" wonder Yoshikuni.

* * *

Hmmm. I wonder what will happen next now.

reviews please.

yukibby


	5. Jobs!

**Yukibby:**Konnichawa minna-san!

**xmidnightrose22:**Baka,You took to long to post it.I already finished writing it about 3 week ago.

**Yukibby:**Gomen nasai!I was too busy.(Lazy)

**Tsubasa:**did you know that the twins are based on yukkiby and xmidnightrose22

**Misaki:**Of course they are,how dumb do you get?

**Tsubasa:**Bleh!

**Anna:**Disclamer:

**Nonoko:**Yukkiby does not own Gakuen Alice,but she owns some of the plot for xmidnightrose22 wrote some.

**Hotaru:**Read these bakas story and review

* * *

_When the girls got to the roof, all of their equipment got destoryed._

**Normal POV**

Nakashima saw Lauran and her friends on the bottom floor laughing evily and

that is when it click.

"I know who would. It's probally that rotten slutty Lauran" Nakashima gritted

madly. As they all continue talking about the insturment, they didn't notice that

someone was spying on them.

"Hm, what a suprise ha like if" Yoshikuni exclaimed.

"Man, from what I heard, Lauran seem like the bitch Luna" Koko.

" Hey whatever happen to Luna when we were gone!?" said Yuu

"Well Luna kinda mysteriously dissapear. But I heard that she going to be back"

said Mikan while eating a box of fluffy white howalon. Hmmm. Talking about

Luna, I wonder why she even dissapear.

"Dang! I hope she doesn't" replied Koko.

While Koko and the other keep on talking about random things, Mikan have a

question that she want to ask them for a while.

"So anyways, Why did you guys left?" ask Mikan very bubbly

"Well the thing is that, one day we were walking around the campus looking for

Naru, and our alices seem to dissapeard" said Yuu.

"Yeah! It suck! We have to leave and not tell anyone about it. Because they hurried rush us out!" yell Koko.

"So how did you guys got transfer back here" ask Nakashima.

"Oh one day we woke up and having our alices and an empty alice stone on our forehead." exclaimed Koko.

"Oh HELLLLLLLLLLLLO! We need to get equipment!" yell Yoshikuni.

"And stuff we might need.

"Oh right i forgot haha" said Mikan.

Everyone keep on thinking of a way to make more rabbits but they didnt get an

idea until Nakashima spoke up

"We could get a job" said Nakashima.

"But who would hired us?" ask Yuki

"Man what a hard choice" said Yoshikuni dully

"HEY! We could work for Naru or Persona!" said Mikan.

"Yeah we could" say Yuu _Why would we even work for Persona? He is so evil. Since when did they get so close to him?_

"I guess so. But make sure Persona doesnt send us on mission!!!" Said Koko scarly. [is that even a word?]

"Ok who have powerful alices? Step aside!" said Koko.

Mikan, Yukki, Yoshikuni and Nakashima step to the far right.

"Who's good at cleaning step this side" said Yuu.

Then Yuu, Mikan, Yoshikuni and Koko went to the other side.

"Well I dont know if this is what they are making us do. Im just guessing" said Koko. Everyone drop anime style.

"Well we have no other options,who else doesn't hate us like heck."Yuki said

"I totally agree,Come on lets go!"Mikan said screaming like a little child.

"Mikan your starting to act like yourself!"Yuu said happily.

The six of them were climbing down the stairs and away from the roof top.

**Someone POV**

As I walk by the buliding, I heard Mikan laughing. So I got curious and I follw her voice which ended up on the roof of the dorm. I thought she was going to kill herself. I was about to rush in and then I saw THEM. Hmm. Since when did these bakas came back? Why does Mikan let them hang around her? Why wont she freakin talk to me? ARGH this is so freakin HARD. Wait why are they so close to Persona? I thought they Hated him. This is not making sense. What happening now? How Come everything is not making sense? I need to go and talk to him.

**Normal POV**

They went down the cold metal stairs that seem to never went west

toward Central town,pass the certain sakura tree,then down the hall to class B. As they near the classroom,voices were of them was Naru,the other was Misaki-sensei.

"Naru..."Misaki said.

"Is this about her?"Naru asked seriouslly.

"Just because Mikan Sakura has the nullification...."Misaki said."...It doesn't mean that they're connected."

'By doing so....maybe I can track her not not simply obsession'Naru thought.

"Ah ha ha, I know"Naru said

.

Then Misaki left carrying his special, chewy, gummy fruit. After he left, the six

waited a while. As they enter the classroom after waiting a while they saw

was wearing a frilly pink and purple pirate had on a fluffy,furry

pink had a pair of blue jeans with a flowery belt,attatched to the belt

was a set of keys to the entire had his hair tyed into a ponytail with a

pair of red earrings and a matching red cross necklace.

**Mikan POV**

As we got near the class room, I heard Misaki and Naru talking about me. Im really curious what am I connected to. What is going on? Why are there so many secrets?

**Normal POV**

"Ohayou my lovely students......oh I mean my favorite middle school graduate."Naru said in a sing song voice.

"Well we came here to ask you something."Koko said.

"Oh what is it my wonderful students"Naru said in a sing song voice.

"We were wondering if we can get a job to earn rabbits since were measly one stars"Yuki said.

"Wait why are you guys one star!"Naru asked.

"Well Lauren had Jinno and depromote us since were hanging with

and Mikan is now a 2 star instead of special."Nakashima said.

"Oh my,I suppose I can give you some tasks."Naru said."I'll take Koko for your mind reading,Yuu for Ilusions,and Yoshikuni for her fire alice."

"Why only us?How about them?"Koko,Yuu,and Yoshikuni asked.

"For certain reasons."Naru said.

"Well we will be leaving"Nakashima said.

The three girls walked out of the room filled with a little hope of being able to get

a girls went toward the Northern they passed by

place,Mikan insisted for them to stay a rang the custom made gold

bell on the wooded .Bear opened the door not minding that it was Mikan

since she gave him a voice from the alice she copied from .Bear had

no clue who the other two were so he was about to punch them when a strong

gust of air came blowing and a little explosion came.

" are you okay?Don't attack them or you might not survive okay?Here I'll

sew you back if you hadn't tried that you wouldn't be in shreds."Mikan

took out her sewing kit and started sewing .Mikan was to take

care of ever since Kaname died.

"Urasai!Baka I'm finish sewing and who are you guys?" asked.

"Were Mikan's !"Yuki and Nakashima said.

"Lets go inside and eat"Mikan said.

**With the others........**

"I need you guys for Matchmaking!"Naru said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"The three yelled**.[sorry for the language]**

"Well don't you want Mikan to become happy?"Naru asked.

"Of course we do"Koko and Yuu said in unison.

"well were getting her with......."Naru said.

"Who,tell already."Yoshikuni said.

"Natsume!"Naru said.

"NO FUCKIN WAY ARE WE GONNA PAIR HER UP WITH THAT DAMN

BASTARD OR ELSE FACE OUR WRATH! UNDERSTAND!?"The three

yelled,while having an extremelly dangerous aura.

"But who else can we pair her with?"Naru questioned.

"Can't it be some transfer student or someone?"Yoshikuni asked.

"Well there are going to be two new guys coming from AA"Naru and

Yuu were sick of this talk so they started playing some stupid game they made

up and weren't even paying were pretty much zoned out.

"Who?Are they hot?What their personality?What their alice?"Yoshikuni asked.

"Hmm one of them is name Zero Kiryu."Naru said.

"WHAT!Isn't that the person Yuki writes about in her precious diary?"Yoshikuni wondered.

"Hmm then he's not good for her."Naru said.

"Then why not pair him with Yuki since it seems like she is in love with him"Yoshikuni stated.

"I guess 's what you call extremelly 's kind of cold,but

alice is can tell what kind of person you are and how you

feel just by drinking your can smell your blood once and will remember

it forever."Naru this is when Koko and Yuu pays attention.

"What do you mean drink blood?"The two boys asked.

"Naru means that Zero is a vampire"Yoshikuni stated.

"How do you know?"Koko asked.

""She replied.

"WHo's?"koko asked.

"Yuki Cross."She replied.

"How did you got her diary?"Yuu asked.

"Well she brought it to Mikan's room when we were all having a movie night. You

know the day when us girls got hyper and crazy,the day we bought 500 box of

howalon, 12 bags of chip, 52 choco bars, 70 bottles of soda,80 packs of gum, 17

bags of marshmallow, 20 bags of skittles, gummy bears,starbursts and

hid it pretty well and none of us knew about it. Except me since I

sat on hid it under one of the pillows .Luckily she was knocked out bad

from running around the room 876 times, 57 pushups, 93 sit ups, jumping ropes,

basketball, hockey, soccer, football, tennis, volleyball, surfing, skating, kickball,

rock climbing, training , cheerleading, dance class, art class, and music class.

She done that all in 2 hrs. How slow,I could have done that in 1hr. 30 mins and wouldn't even be exhausted." Yoshikuni said.

"Umm okay so who is the other guy?"Yuu asked.

"His name is Zach,he has a switch personality,he is known as the hottest guy in

is unknown to us all except him and the elementary school principal."

Naru said.

"He's perfect"Yoshikuni said.

"OK heres what we do......"

**Yuu POV**

Man Naru is still the same. He matchmaking everyone still. I hope when Mikan and Yuki finds out they both wont kill us.

**Normal POV**

**Meanwhile........**

"Hey Persona!"

**Persona POV**

As I was skipping around the flowers, I had sense someone was coming over. So I try to recover back my cold mood. And when I saw them, I was what does these midgets want? Oh look like they're back. Hmm.. I wonder what happen to the other friends of theres Yoshikuni and those two whatever they are. I know that one is a boy. But the other one is it an IT? I think he got Influenced by Naru too much.

**Normal POV**

"What do you want"

"A job that pays well of course."

"then my little kittens will have to spy on Lauran and the elementary school principal"

"Hai"

"Oh and there would be some new students you'll need to protect"

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry for taking me a really long time to update. I been really Busy. Got so many stuff to get done Before i became a Senior haha Yah 1 more year of school and im out of here sorry that im off topic. well im kinda in Writer block but this chapter my sister wrote it as you Know that she is Xmidnightrose22 so she just add soo many dialouge. well i hope you enjoy the story. oh please review. ill try to update this one sooner. and check out my other story The Secret That ment to be Kept. **

**Reviews pls**

**DUN DUN DUN what would happen when the new students arrive?**


	6. OMG?

**Yukibby: **HEY!! finally chapter 6. Sorry it took so long.

**Hotaru: **Baka stop that your making my ears bleed. Your wost than the other Baka!

**Mikan: **Hota-chan! Im not a Baka and Yukibby isn't one too.

**Natsume: **Oi! Pokadots be quiet!

**Mikan: **NATSUME!!!!!!!

**Hotaru: **BAKA!!BAKA!!BAKA!!

**Yukibby: **Sorry for the delays. Koko disclaimer please.

**Koko: **Yukibby does not own Gakuen Alice or Vampire Knight. But she does own Nakashima and Yoshikuni.

***Oh yeah Nakashima and Yoshikuni call Persona Daifuku thats his nickname for them***

* * *

"WOW were having a new students? I wonder who they are!" said Nakashima excitedly.

While they walk toward the buliding, Yuki was wondering how much do we get paid. And Mikan

could read her like an open book.

"Persona! How much do we each get paid?!" ask Mikan.

"Hmmm... how about 500 Rabbits per hour for bringing the new students and 1000 Rabbits to spy on Lauran and the other. But you all get paid every week." replied Persona.

"Oh wow Persona! Your sooo freakin nice! I thought you were evil but your not! Your the best" exclaim Yuki

"Hmm. I wonder how much the other are getting paid though." said Nakashima.

As they walk to the D.A. Class to get everything they needed for their "work" [mission?]

**Meanwhile...**

"Naru! are you sure this is necessary?" asked Yuu.

"Oh Yuu-kun! It is! Because Yoshikuni read Yuki's diary, and she likes Zero! And Mikan really needs to get over Natsume-sama!" explained Naru.

"Oh Naru,how much are we getting paid?" questioned Koko.

"Hmm....how about 400 yen or rabbits?" replied Naru.

"NARU !!!!! "coldly yelled Yoshikuni,"That is WAY too cheap! We need more!Kuhz were also spying on ! *cough* *cough*

**Naru POV**

'Oh my what have I got into,though its so FUN! Shiku is really scaring me.I need to raise the payment higher....Hmm how about 800 yen or rabbits each?!Oh yeah thats sounds good for I'll give a bonus of 10,000 rabbits/yen if they get them together less than a year!WHOO! I'm such an awesome genius! I am so gonna win the Newberry Award! Hmm now that I think about it I should have Shiku pair up Koko and Yuu with the other !!!'

**Normal POV**

"Oh ok about 800 rabbits/yen each,for every you have to write a report because I'll be using them for secret if you guys get them together less than a year I'll give you a bonus."Replied Naru.

"Ok then. Deal!"Yoshikuni and the guys shook hands with Naru.

"Wait what about me huh?What are you planning?"Koko asked.

"Whatever Koko."Yoshikuni said,"Naru we need to start working on a plan."

"Yes,Shiku"Naru said.

"Don't call me that!"Yoshikuni screamed.

**Someone POV**

I followed Yoshikuni,Koko,and went to talk to Naru about a job,so I was told them about some new students who are coming over, and that he wanted to matchmake him and Mikan,Yoshikuni and the other It Naru! Your ruining my perfect plan and Mikan being dead will just be a bonus.I got to go and tell Natsume!

**Normal POV**

It was nearly 3pm and Mikan along with Nakashima and Yuki left for the they arrived at the airport,Nakashima had found the when there is an unattended vechile + Nakashima = Mikan took the golfcart and told the twos to hop drove around until they saw two boys walking around looking drove up to them

"Are you Zero and-"Nakashima started.

Upon hearing Zero's name,Yuki head went up and she said "Zero?" in a low whisper voice.

"What are you doing here?"said Zero.

"Okay enough chitchat you can talk on the way back to the miserable academy."said Mikan.

The two guys introduce themselves to hour into the ride,Nakashima yelled,"I'm Starving! I want Micky's Dee!Who want some?"Everyone except Mikan replied.

"Nakashima! Its no time to got to go back!"said Mikan.

"But Daifuku will won't let me go hungry, or he will regret !!!! Plus he's paying us by the hour,the longer were out ,the more rabbits/yen for who would want to go back to that place in a hurry.I'm not in a hurry to be back and face the whole academy.I'll pay I got yen not rabbits like the rest of "Nakashima stated making everyone had all agreed that it was a fantastic stopped at Micky's ordered A Lot of that I mean 10 McChicken, 25 large fries, 8 apple pies, 6 super large drinks, 100 piece McNuggets, 40 cookies, and 10 Mcflurry flavors are 5 oreo and 5 m&m and all for they left,Yuki ordered some for Yuu, Koko, and Yoshikuni. Their food arrived,they all went into the all watched Nakashima scarf it down after down nonstop.

"What stop staring at me like I'm a freak."Nakashima said when she notice everyone's everyone just looked down and began to ate until, "Mikan,how can someone so small eat all of that?"

"Well thats Nakashima for you,she could eat millons of food ,if it is good, and she never gets fat for some odd reason."Mikan answered.

"Same as her sister." add Yuki

**Zero POV**

As I walked of the plane with this guy,we were looking around for our greeter. And that is when I smelled the .My lust for her blood was making me would she be here? I was lost in my own thought that I didn't notice that a golfcart was stopped in front of a girl asked if we were Zero and I heard a I saw .She looked more gorgeous than the last time I saw was she in Japan?While we were on the way to the academy,they were talking about Mickey's Dee and we were getting food. Good. I'm little girl,whats her name,ordered a bunch of spent about 850 that girl can everyone is full while she's just keeps on scarfing the food down.

**Normal POV**

"We're here!"Yelled Nakashima enthusiatically.

"Finally!"Yelled Mikan.

"Oh okay!Daifaku!Come out now and give me my rabbits and yen."

yelled Nakashima.

Persona walked out of the shadow and gave the girls their pay that was about 30,000 yen or rabbits of no where Naru and the others showed up.

"Hey Naru! did you know that Persona is our future cousin-in-law, and if you mess with me and my twin, you'll be dead."Said Yoshikuni.

"Oh No!Persona!You never told Me."Naru replied.

Persona and Naru got the boys info transfered over and had them registered. Mikan and friends went to show the boys around.

Naru whispered to Yoshikuni"Matchmaking starts now.*giggles*"

**Someone POV**

As I walk into Natsume's room, I saw Lauran trying to seduce him.I yelled "Hey Natsume"

"What is it Imai?"He told Lauran to get was he burned her ran out of the room crying.

"So I heard that we now have two new boys attending the academy."I started.

"And"He asked irrated.

"Well thing is that Naru, Yoshikuni, and the other boys are going to matchmake one of them with Mikan."

"This concerns me because?"Natsume said angrily.

"I could see that you still have feelings for her,but I don't know about her"

"How do you know?"He asked.

"Don't underestimate talk in your about Mikan I have my ways you baka"

I walked out of the room leaving the baka is gonna be a one heck of a year!

* * *

**Yukkiby:**Whoo! What a chapter! I wrote this in when I'm done taking my test :] I'm currently stuck in my benchmark yesterday. Im such a genius:D

**Baka Kuro Neko:** She's 's a baka not a genius.

**Yuki:**Natsume! Ima KILL YOU!!! [Natsume run off]

**Mikan: **Review please and the next chapter will be here soon.


	7. Author Note

Hey guys! Im soo sorry for not updating the story for awhile. I am **NOT**

going to delete the story. I have been busy with school. Also I have writer block.

And if you have any ideas i could use for "The Miserible Life of Mikan Sakura"

that would be wonderful. And I would like to thank you for reading my stories.

Thanks so much and I promise i would update the story soon.

yukibby


End file.
